The Last Ever Coca Cola Can (Mario Fanfic Story)
Mario is from Nintendo games and stuff, and I'm a huge fan! I have a notebook in my house that I write loads of Mario story in. Story By: IceBabe4 Irish MSP xD It was a lovely afternoon in the Mushroom Kingdom. Everything was in place and everyone was happy. Bowser hadn't been up to something horrible for a few days. Everything was just peaceful- that is, until Mario had done something extraordinary. Mario- *Drink Coke Can* Toad- *Stares At Him* M-Mario.. Uh.. Mario- *Sips From Can* What Toad? Toad- *Gasps* Oh my DAYS! Mario- I'm serious! What's the matter with you!? Toad- Never mind... ~Luigi comes~ Toad- *Whispers to Luigi* Luigi! Your brother is drinking the last coca cola can in the whole WORLD! Luigi- That's not true- is it? Toad- Of course it is! I wouldn't have told you if it wasn't true. Luigi- Yeah you would! You always lie! Toad- Ok! Ok! Just accept the fact that there will be no more Coke in the world after this. Mario- *Shouting* Why do you guys keep gossiping around me! I just want to drink the Coke can in peace! Luigi- What? We aren't gossiping.. just chatting about, uh.. sausages, yeah they are.. tasty *lies* Mario- Sausages? Ugh.. *Drinks more and it finishes* Toad- *Gasps* Mario- Well I'm going home, I can't have all this gasping and muttering around me *leaves* Toad- Sheesh, what is WITH your twin today! Luigi- *Rolls eyes* Tell me about it! ~Mario and Luigi's house~ The TV- BREAKING NEWS! Mario, a 33 year old Italian plumber who lives in Mushroom Kingdom has just DRANK the last Coca Cola can in the WORLD! Stay tuned for an exclusive interview later on! Mario- Mamma mia! *Smacks forehead* ~Lots of knocks on the door~ Mario- Opens it! TV Reporter- Mr Mario! Can we PLEASE interview you?! Mario- Uh, sure.. why not? *Smiles weakly* TV Reporter- So how do you feel after drinking the last Coca Cola Can in the world? Mario- Well obviously I feel refreshed but also shocked... TV Reporter- So what are you going to do with the empty can? Mario- Recycle it- DUH! *Rolls eyes* TV Reporter- No! We will put it in the National Mushroom Museum, you will be remembered by this when you die! Mario- OK, fine, i won't dump it then... TV Reporter- So what do you wanna say to the viewers, its going on TV Mario- I want to say hello everybody! Yahoo! *Thumbs up* TV Reporter- Thank you for your time, sir. ~Peachs's Castle~ Peach- *Watching TV* Oh..my..gosh! Daisy- What? Peach- Mario's on the TV! Daisy- *Sigh* What has he done now! Luigi- ... Peach- He's drank the last coca cola can in the world! Daisy- Aw, I'm so jealous Peach- I know he's my boyfriend, but I'm kind of jealous too! Luigi- Well he's my brother and I barely get any attention. Look at him- all the games named after him! Mario THIS and Mario THAT! Daisy- Aw, Weegie, are you jealous? *Practically mocks* Luigi- *Blushes* Yeah.. but not much anyway. ~Bowser's Castle~ Bowser- Ugh! Disgusting! Absouluetly DISGUSTING! *Growls* Wendy O Koopa- Daddy, you alright? Bowser- Not at ALL! *Angry* Wendy O Koopa- Can you explain why? Bowser- Because that idiotic plumber has drank the last Coca cola can in the world and he's going to be famous, even when he dies and I was trying my best to have him DEAD! Wendy O Koopa- Oh well, sorry Dad. Bowser- No, sorry doesn't cut it! I have to steal the Coke Can and I'll become famous than Mario. Wendy O Koopa- Oh, good luck with that, daddy! Bowser- MWAHAHAHA! *Evil laugh* ~The National Mushroom Museum~ Toad Museum Staff- We are placing the Coke can into our museum for many to see! Peach- Wow! This is amazing! Daisy- Yeah.. it's cool, I guess *Mumbles* Luigi- I want to ask Nintendo if they can make a game called Luigi Kart or at least SOMETHING WITH MY NAME IN IT! Daisy- I'm sure you'll be more famous than him some day! *Winks* Luigi- Aw, Daisy, that means a lot to me! Daisy- Aw, thanks *Smiles at Luigi* ~Bowser's Castle~ Bowser- OK, according to the Koopa Komputer (Computer) It has told me that the Coca Cola can is currently in the National Mushroom Museum. Bowser Jr- So Daddy, wha- do we do? Bowser- *Growls a little bit* I go to the stinkin' museum obviously! Bowser Jr- Oh, sorry for asking such a stupid question then... *Shrugs* Bowser- Oh well, fine! Koopas, bring in the Koopa Car! I'm off to a museum! ~Koopas birng in the Koopa Car~ Magikoopa- Your Grouchiness, let me use my wand to magic you inside your vehicle! Bowser- Do as you must! I must get there! Magikoopa- *Uses Magic* Bowser- *Presses button on Koopa Car and it turns on* To the National Mushroom Museum! Koopa Car- *Robotic voice* Yes, your wickedness! *Flies off with Bowser* ~National Mushroom Museum~ Toadette- Excuse me sir, but what is this can doing here? Toad Guide- Oh, that's the last Coca Cola can in the world, drunk by Mario, our hero! *Smiles* Toadette- Mario.. drank this.. Really?! *Shocked* Toad Guide- Yes, he did, just this very morning. The can must be treasured, it's our last! Toadette- Oh, very well then, I thought there was a strict rule about litter in the museum.. Toad Guide- This ain't no litter! It's treasure! Toadette- *Walks away* If you say so... ~With Bowser~ Bowser- Onward I go, then *Does an evil laugh and enters building* More soon~ Sorry if it's bad, I'm only 12 ♙ Category:Fanon Category:Fanfictions